La frágil fiera y su caballero demoníaco
by Fer TAPE
Summary: Mundo GENDER BENDER. Raven trata de controlar lo que siente por cierta chica peli-verde y la envidia a cierto rubio bastardo que se la robó. LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAP.**

** BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC. ALGUNAS EXPLICACIONES ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER: **

***ESTE FIC ES GENDER BENDER, O SEA, QUE LOS PERSONAJES TIENEN SU GENERO ORIGINAL INVERTIDO.**

***CHICA FIERA TIENE EL COLOR DE PIEL NORMAL.**

**SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS,**

**DISFRÚTENLO**** ;)**

Era un día normal en la torre T, Starfire estaba peinando el cabello largo y rebelde de Robin, Cyra y Chica Fiera estaban jugando sus estruendosos videojuegos mientras que Raven leía un libro en la azotea; su estomago rugió por algo de té, bajo silenciosamente a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigos.

"Buenos días estimado amigo Raven". Le saludo Starfire.

"Buenos días Fire"

"¿Qué hay Rae?"

"Hola Rob". Contestó a su mejor amiga.

"Hola hermanito". Dijo Cyra sin despegar su cara del monitor.

"Buenos días". Le dijo volteándose la sonriente peli-verde.

"Buenos días". Respondió secamente el chico oscuro.

El chico magenta se dirigió a la cocina a paso lento, con la vista perdida.

"Uhmm… Raven….". Le llamó la chica peli-verde.

"¿Si?". Preguntó este.

"¿Te prepararas un té?"

"Obviamente". Dijo cortante.

"Oh, espera". Abandonando los juegos de vídeo de un salto, se acerco a la cocina. "Yo lo preparo". Dijo sonriente a lo que el chico levanto una ceja. "Porfavoooooor" Dijo anticipándose.

"De acuerdo". Dijo Raven suspirando, no tenia humor para pelear este día. "Pero lo quiero de-"

"De lavanda con canela, sin azúcar y una gota de miel. Sale en seguida". Dijo Chica Fiera. El chico solo asintió, pero por dentro sintió unas mariposas en todo su ser, _¿Tanto así me conoce?, _se pregunto.

Observo como las frágiles y blancas manos preparaban su té favorito, mientras que tarareaba una canción.

En la sala Cyra estaba aprovechando para ganar en los videojuegos. Starfire le terminaba de hacer una trenza a una sonrojada Robin.

El té estaba listo. La chica se lo entrego. "Que lo disfrutes". Dijo sonriente, mientras regresaba a tratar de obtener puntos ya perdidos.

"Gracias". Mascullo Raven mientras le daba un sorbo. Realmente estaba bueno.

"Oigan chicos, que tal si salimos a ese lugar restaurante con nuestra comida chatarra-saludable favorita" Expreso Starfire.

"¿Cuál?"

"Donde la comida es circulo de masa con salsa, lácteos y carnes"

"Pizza" Dijo Raven harto de los rodeos de su mejor amigo.

"Exacto amigo Raven"

"¿Podemos pedir la mitad vegetariana?" Pregunto Chica Fiera.

"Ni lo creas fierita, que te falta te hace" Dijo Cy.

"¡No me hace falta! ¡Para eso está el tofu!"

"Eres una niña necesitas los lácteos". Le recordó Robin.

"¡Que tenga 14 no importa!" Chillo.

"Mira niñita necesitas crecer, ¿y sabes dónde más lo necesitas?" Dijo Cy. "Pues aquí" Dijo tocando los pequeños pechos de la chica. Chica Fiera, Robin y Fire estaban sonrojados hasta la médula, mientras que Raven tenía un problema entre las piernas. Se giro dispuesto a irse.

"Amigo, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a mi cuarto, Fire"

"Amigo, ya no pelearemos acompáñanos al comercio de las pizzas".

"Si, Raven, se que aveces Cy y Fiera se toman muy en serio la pizza pero ya se calmaron."

"Si Rae, sabes que así nos llevamos"

"Yo jamás te eh hecho "eso"" Dijo Fiera entre dientes.

"OK" Acepto Cyra.

"¿Iras amigo Raven?"

"De acuerdo, solo déjenme ir por algo a mi habitación, ustedes adelántense."

"SIP" Dijo Fire dando golpes en el aire de alegría.

En su habitación, se puso a reflexionar que es lo que le causo ese "problema". No pudo haber sido Cy, pues como era acostumbrado ella usaba micro shorts. Solo pudo haber sido el hecho de ver los pequeños atributos de Fiera apretándose.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Dijo su mantra para "bajar" su problema. Cuando estuvo listo se teletransportó a la pizzería donde sus amigos apenas estaban llegando.

"LOS JÓVENES TITANES" Inhaló la multitud en la pizzería. En un minuto lo JT estaban rodeados de adolescentes.

"¡Starfire se el padre de mis hijos!" Gritaban unas chicas con una blusa estampadas con el rostro de Fire. Este se sintió muy apenado. "Lo siento querida amiga humana y civil, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta, sería un honor, pero no". Contesto.

"¿Robin puedo tomarme una foto contigo?" Chillo un chico extasiado.

"Emmm… Claro…" Dijo esta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el extraño la agarraba de la cintura y se sacaba una foto junto a ella.

"Muchas gracias HERMOSA" chillo el chico y Salió corriendo con lagrimas de felicidad desbordando sus ojos.

"De nada…" Dijo Robin extrañada.

"¿Podemos nosotros también?" Dijeron al unísono una fila ya formada de chicos.

"…"

"CY DANOS TU NÚMERO" Imploraban una multitud de chicos arrodillados frente a esta.

"Claro chicos" Dijo con un guiño que derritió a las masas.

"Raven, mira nuestros dibujos que hicimos para ti" Decían chicas y chicos góticos.

Raven estaba a punto de contestarles con un firme no, cuando algo llamó su atención.

"¡Alguno quiere tomarse una foto conmigo?" Pregunto inocentemente la peli-verde. Los chicos más cercanos se giraron a verla e hicieron una mueca de desprecio. "¿Contigo?" Pregunto uno. " Dios, debes estar estúpida para pensar que _alguien_ quiere algo de ti, mírate, por favor" Contesto una morena. "¿Quién quiere algo de una asquerosa mutante como tú?" Dijo un chico nerd, provocando lagrimas en las orbes verdes de la chica. _Ni que tú estuvieras mejor,_ pensó furico, Raven. Antes de que sacara volando a esos idiotas, una voz profunda se alzo ante ellos.

"YO" Todos voltearon a ver al portador de esa voz; un rubio de pelo un poco largo y lacio con ojos azules cielo. "Yo quisiera algo de ella".

**¿Review? **


	2. ¡No la toques bastardo!

**CAPITULO DOS:**

Chica Fiera, Raven y los de más presentes estaban estupefactos. El chico se acerco a la peli-verde y le sonrió cálidamente y dirigiéndole una mirada fría a los presentes, diciéndoles que no tenían nada más que ver. "Mucho gusto, linda dama" Le dijo este ofreciéndole la mano y esta aceptándola.

"Mucho gusto". Dijo esta tímidamente.

"Terran". Se presento.

"Chica Fiera".

"Lo sé, una dama como tú es inconfundible". Dijo tomando su delicada mano y besándola, provocando que un peli-violeta apretara los dientes y misteriosamente una sombrilla que estaba en una de las mesas explotara, después de haber sido recubierta de energía oscura; sido percibido por sus amigos titanes, dirigiéndose hacia Raven.

"¿Amigo Raven? ¿Pasa algo?" Dijo su amigo preocupado. Al no contestar, Starfire dirigió su vista hacia donde Raven observaba. "¿Chica Fiera?" Pregunto acercándose a esta y su acompañante. "¿A pasado algo? El amigo Raven se ah alterando…" Dijo. "¿Quién es tu amigo?" Señalando al rubio. "Mucho gusto, soy Terran, tú debes ser Starfire". Dijo este sonriente.

"Mucho gusto amigo de Chica Fiera, Terran" Dijo el pelirrojo animado.

"Hola, mucho gusto". Le saludo Robin y por siguiente Cyra.

"Robin, Cyra, mucho gusto". Les saludo cordialmente. "Es un placer conocer a los Jóvenes Titanes, bueno creo que falta uno" Dijo este percatándose de la falta de Raven.

"Hola". Saludo fríamente, acercándose levitando. "Raven".

"Terran".

"Raven". Dijo la peli-verde abrazándolo. "Dile a Cy que debería dejar que la pizza sea mitad vegetariana" Dijo con los ojos brillosos viendo al chico, apoyando su barbilla en la parte posterior de su pecho, la chica cambiante era la más pequeña tanto en edad como en _tamaños_. "A mí me da igual" Dijo con indiferencia este tratando de controlar a sus emociones que estaban por desbordarse. "Cyra tienes que ser equitativa" Dijo suspirando ya que la chica lo veía con sus ojos de gatita.

"Okey" Rugió la morena mientras que la cambiante saltaba de alegría.

"Bueno, fue un gusto Jóvenes Titanes, pero veo que están ocupados" Dijo Terran con ademan de irse. Por dentro de Raven sus emociones gritaban _LARGATE DE UNA VEZ. _

"Oh, no hay problema con que te quedes". Ofreció amablemente Chica Fiera. "¿Verdad chicos?" Pregunto sonriente.

"Claro que no". Contestaron Fire y Cyra, mientras que Robin y Raven dudaban; Robin porque era un civil y Raven porque no quería que el rubio se acercara más a SU peli-verde, _¿Pero qué carajo estas pensando? Ella no tuya_, se dijo,_ Pero podría. _Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de sí.

"Bueno… eres un civil y pues…" Pronuncio Robin eligiendo sus palabras.

"No soy cualquier civil". Contestó este guiñando un ojo. "Soy como ustedes, Titanes" Estos tenían cara de interrogación. "Sí no me creen, miren esto" Terran se acerco a la orilla de la pizzería y viendo fijamente unas rocas que estaban tiradas, sus manos fueron envueltas por energía dorada y las rocas empezaron a moverse, a flotar y a hacer trucos en el aire, haciendo levitar a Terran y rompiéndose entre sí . Los chicos estaban asombrados (Técnicamente Fiera y Fire estaban vestidos de animadoras deletreando el nombre de Terran), todos excepto Raven que no le veía nada de interesante o genial a sus truquillos estúpidos; él podía hacer algo mejor, se dijo.

"Vaya" Dijo Robin, "¿Perteneces a algún equipo o academia de superhéroes?"

"En realidad no, prefiero patear traseros solo". Chica Fiera y Fire lo miraban con admiración mientras que Cy solo sonreía.

"PODRIAS UNIRTENOS". Dijo Starfire. ¿En serio? Apenas y lo conocían, Raven no iba a permitir eso, maldijo a Fire y su ingenuidad internamente.

"Bueno… yo…." Dijo Terran pensando. Raven estaba a punto de objetar cuando Robin habló.

"Espera Fire, apenas lo conocemos". Oh Robin la voz de la razón, Raven casi podía ir y abrazar a su mejor amiga. "Pero, podríamos conocernos más al comer una pizza juntos" Propuso amigablemente esta. Raven cambió lo antes pensado por una idea de lanzar a su amiga al mar.

"¡SIIIII! VEN TERRAN, TE MOSTRAREMOS NUESTRA MESA FAVORITA" Chillaron los tres titanes restantes.

"Gracias chicos". Raven le dirigió una mirada asesina a Robin. "¿Qué?" Pregunto esta extrañada y un tanto asustada.

"Nada". Dijo arrastrando las palabras y dirigiéndose a la mesa acompañado de una confundida Robin.

"Entonces". Dijo Terran tomando asiento, "¿Qué es lo que quieren saber de mi?" Pregunto el rubio sonriente. Chica Fiera hiso ademan de hablar pero fue interrumpida por la voz oscura y profunda de Raven. "¿Desde cuándo tienes poderes?¿ Sabes controlarlos?" Dijo secamente.

"Desde que eh tenido uso de razón, y si, puedo controlar a la perfección mis poderes". Dulcemente le menciono, a lo que Raven rugió por dentro.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?¿Cuál es tu color favorito?¿Te gusta peinar cabello? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?" Dijo Starfire a una velocidad impresionante.

"Tengo 15 años, marrón, sip, es en dos semanas, claro". Contestó con igual rapidez y emoción. Starfire hizo su ya conocido golpe en el aire.

"Vaya Fierita, aunque él se uniera, seguirías siendo la menor del equipo". Se burló Cyra, Chica Fiera se sonrojó.

"¿Has dicho que tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas?" Preguntó tímidamente Chica Fiera.

"Sip, ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?"

"Bueno, apenas cumplí los catorce hace dos meses". Raven lo recordaba bien, él le había regalado un broche que ahora siempre llevaba con ella, un broche de plata en forma de gato.

"Bueno, aunque tarde, felicidades". Dijo este.

"Gracias". Dijo la chica sonrojada. Raven no paso desapercibido esto y la sonrisa cálida que le brindaba Terran.

"¿Cómo es qué nunca hemos oído de ti en la ciudad?". Inquirieron Robin y Raven al mismo tiempo.

"Eso es porque hoy es mi tercer día en Jump City pues viajo por el mundo". Dijo sonriente a lo que Robin y Raven asintieron.

Después de terminar la pizza los Titanes se levantaron de su mesa.

"Bien, creo que es hora de irme, un placer Titanes".

"¿Dónde te estás quedando?". Preguntó Chica Fiera.

"En una cueva a las afueras". Respondió como su fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿QUÉ?". Gritaron Starfire y Chica Fiera al unísono.

"¡No puedes dormir ahí!". Chillaron.

"Si, viejo eso no está bien". Dijo Cyra.

"¿Robin se puede quedar?" Preguntó Fire.

"Bueno, Fire y Chica Fiera tiene razón, puedes quedarte con nosotros". Robin invitó. Maldita sea la hora en la que Batman la eligió a ella como líder, claro porque era su niñita especial.

"No es necesario chicos, en sí han sido bastante amables como para comer conmigo".

"Vamos viejo, no te hará mal quedarte en un buen lugar". Le dijo Cyra.

"Por favooooor". Rogo Chica Fiera, con sus ojos de cachorrita. "Tenemos excelente Tofu".

"Juegos de video". Menciono Cyra.

"Podrías peinar conmigo a Robin". Dijo Fire.

"Podrías entrenar con nosotros, y así, con un tiempo unirte a los Titanes"._ Si no lo mato primero, _se dijo Raven.

"Vamos, de una vez". Dijo secamente el chico cuervo. Todos la siguieron al auto T, Terran le abrió la puerta a Chica Fiera y luego le ofreció la mano, lo que hizo que algo a lo lejos explotara.

"Gracias". Dijo esta con las mejillas rosas.

Ya en la Torre T los chicos le dieron un recorrido por esta a Terran, planearon muchas actividades para los días consiguientes mientras se decidieron por jugar un juego de mesa para convivir. Cuando dieron las 10:00pm los chicos se dirigieron respectivamente a sus habitaciones.

Cuando Terran estaba entrando en la habitación en la que los Titanes le habían hospedado, una sombra oscura lo tomo por detrás.

"¿Raven?". Dio un grito ahogado.

"Solo te advertiré algo imbécil, y te lo dire claramente para que tu pequeño e insignificante cerebro lo pueda entender…. NO LA TOQUES. Si vuelvo a verte acercándote más de lo debido a ella atente a las consecuencias. " Terran lo observaba con estupefacción e intriga. " Tu sabes de quien hablo, ya estas advertido" Dijo con un tono amenazante antes de hundirse en la oscuridad y desaparecer.

**¿Review?**


	3. CELOS

**BIEN, AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA CRITICA PUEDEN HACERLA ;)**

**HANONKURUMI: ESPERO NO HABERME TARDADO DEMASIADO.**

**DISFRUTEN.**

El rubio hizo aparecer una sonrisa torcida antes de entrar a su nueva habitación. "Ya lo veremos Raven", dijo en un susurro para sí mismo antes de meterse en la confortable cama.

A la mañana siguiente Raven estaba más estresado de lo habitual mientras que Starfire se dedicaba a conversar animadamente con Terran, claro con Chica Fiera sentada a un lado de él (obviamente Raven no pasó por alto eso), este se sentó en medio de Cyra y Robin, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de eterno desdén al chico nuevo.

"¿Qué hay de desayunar?". Preguntó mal humorado.

"Huevos de tofu, gracias a miss veggan". Dijo Cyra con la frente arrugada y dientes apretados.

"Paso". Dijo con su monótona voz. "Mejor me preparo un té". Se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a calentar agua para su brebaje matutino favorito; esperando a que Chica Fiera se ofreciera a hacer su té, pero como la señorita estaba con su rubio favorito no apareció en la cocina por lo que nuestro chico oscuro tuvo que prepararse su té sólito, como niño grande.

Cuando el brebaje estuvo en su tasa morada el chico se dispuso a sentarse cuando una piedra perforó su tasa favorita haciendo que el liquido caliente se derramara sobre sus zapatos.

"Lo siento hombre, te has metido en medio de mi truco". Dijo el rubio bastardo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que solo el chico oscuro notó; este con un ojo palpitante se acerco a nuestro 'querido' rubiecillo y lo levanto tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta blanca que traía puesta. Con los cuatro ojos rojos que les recordaba a todos que él era hijo único del gran Trigon; todos los demás titanes se quedaban con la boca abierta.

"Escúchame, yo no juego juegos de niños idiota. Así que no te metas conmigo, si no quieres amanecer colgado en el puente de San Francisco, claro, nunca dije que vivo…. 'amigo'". Dijo con esa voz trastornada y demoníaca.

"Raven…."

"NO TE METAS CHICA MARAVILLA"

"Amigo Raven…. Baja al amigo Terran o tendré que obligarte". Dijo Starfire preparando sus starbolts.

"Oh… ¿el chico quiere pelear?". Dijo Raven con su sonrisa de lado, una muy, muy, pero muy perturbadora.

"Amigo".

"Fire, ¿cómo puedo ser tu amigo si no me respetas? Los amigos deben de respetar las decisiones de sus amigos y no traicionarlos por imbéciles que apenas y conocen". Dijo con desdén.

"Rae… contrólate y no le hables así a Fire…" Le advirtió Cyra como si fuera su madre…. ¡El no tenia madre! ¡La suya la había abandonado con un hijo de puta que lo intento usar como portal! ¡Y el mismo lo había eliminado! (Claro, él y sus amigos).

"Estoy harto de que me trates como un si fuera tu hijo. ¡Yo no tengo madre! ¿Entendiste? ¡La única que tuve está muerta! ¡MUERTA!". Y con esto arrojó a Cyra contra la pared dejándola noqueada temporalmente, haciendo que Starfire le lanzara un starbolt, que esquivo con facilidad, pero al hacerlo soltó a Terran.

"Raven, lo siento amigo, pero me obligaste a hacerlo". Dijo Fire con tristeza impregnando su voz. "Fire, no le has tocado ni un pelo, no deberías disculparte". Le dijo Robin, en posición de pelea.

"Oh Roby, crees que me puedes vencer ¡Que adorable!". Graznó Raven envolviendo a Terran para que no escapara y con la otra mano lanzando a Starfire y a Robin por uno de los grandes ventanales

"¡Raven basta! ¡Somos tus amigos!". Dijo desesperada Chica Fiera.

"Ustedes…. El definitivamente que no".

"Raven ¿qué es lo que te sucede?". Pregunto Robin entrando con el uniforme empolvado seguido de Starfire y una Cyra rabiosa.

"¡¿A MI?! ¡Pero qué les pasa a ustedes! Dejando que un extraño se quede con nosotros. ¡NO CONFIO EN EL!". Berreó el chico oscuro.

"¿Por qué no me das ninguna oportunidad". Preguntó, fingiendo inocencia, Terran.

"Porque lo siento, siento que no eres de confianza".

"Lamento no ser de tu confianza, pero al parecer si lo soy de los demás titanes, así que deberías doblegarte a la democracia de la mayoría gana". Sonrió victorioso.

"Ándate a la mierda". Le dijo más que encabronado, pero disimulándolo.

Finalmente lo soltó y se marchó a su habitación.

Las semanas pasaron y ya toda la ciudad sabía que había un nuevo titan rondando las calles y que Raven le tenía cierto rencor.

No, no estaba celoso de que la chica con cabellos y ojos de esmeralda pasara más tiempo con el rubio, ni mucho menos que casi no le dirigiera la palabra a él, para nada estaba celoso ni mucho menos a punto de ir y romperle su puta madre al chico de ojos celestes, sonrisa perfecta y cabellos de oro fresco. Algún día no muy lejano el bastardo infeliz que oso con quitarle al amor de su vida al hijo de Trigon se las iba a pagar y muuuuuuuy caras; o por lo menos en eso pensaba el joven oji-violeta mientras tenia tics en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se alejaran de el mas de lo usual. Pago el libro por el cual salió de la torre y no mantuvo los ojos pegados en lo que hacían Chica Fiera y Terran, seguramente estarían con todos los demás Titanes, porque si se encontraban a solas...

Las personas se quedaron viendo como el joven titan mas oscuro tenía un ataque de risa histérica mientras sus manos le temblaban al igual que su ojo izquierdo; ohhhh iba a colgar al hijo de puta de las bolas en el puente de San Francisco si se había atrevido a hacerle algo inapropiado a la dulce niña, siiii que lo haría, porque _nadie, nunca, de los jamases, toca algo que es __**suyo**_. El chico camino rápidamente hacia la salida del centro comercial donde se encontraba, media cuadra después recordó que podía tele-transportarse.

Al llegar a la torre T, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, nada excepto esos quejidos suaves que provenían del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

¿Quejidos? Pero quien... Cuando Raven se asomo por el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban; Chica Fiera era besada bruscamente (en la mente del chico de orbes amastisa: a la fuerza) por el rubio.  
Lo estaba haciendo. Y la chica al parecer no se resistía.

Repentinamente una energía oscura los separo -azotando al rubio contra la pared contraria-. Raven se hizo aparecer en medio de los dos tortolitos.

"¿Pero qué carajo pasa aquí?" Dijo el peli-violeta visiblemente alterado (celoso).  
"¿Acaso estas celoso, AMIGO?". _Hijo de la grandisima puta_, pensó para sus adentros el violeta.  
"Para nada". Puede que él estuviera muy ocupado pensando en las maneras de callar **PERMANENTEMENTE** al rubio, para notar cierta decepción de parte de la chica esmeraldada. "Y no me llames amigo...". Dijo cortante.

"Esto no es de tu incumbencia Raven, por favor vete". Dijo Chica Fiera.

"Gal…". Empezó el chico.

"Rathen, por favor déjanos solos a mí y a Tobias".

"Bien". Dijo frustrado Raven y cruzando el pasillo se encerró en su habitación.

**¿Review?**


	4. Mejor ami-enemiga

**BUENO, AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

**PD:**

***RACHELGARF: ME ENCANTAN TUS HISTORIAS, MI FAVORITA ES LA DE "MARCAS ROJAS", AMO EL REDXRAE.**

Después de encerrarse en su habitación, Rathen Roth, decidió ir con la única persona que estaba al margen de la situación y le daría un punto concreto, su otra mejor amiga, Juliette Todd, si, la otra mejor amiga de Raven era la famosa anti-héroe, Red X. Después de decidirse por una chamarra gris y unos jeans de mezclilla oscura casi nuevos como traje de civil, se tele-transportó frente a los departamentos 'Milterstaen' -los más caros de Jump City- subió usando el ascensor, finalmente llegó al onceavo piso y toco a la puerta numero 941.

Quien abrió la puerta era, la contra-versión de Robin encarnada, pues esta, en vez de tener ojos color cielo, los tenia pasto freso, en vez de un cabello negro azabache, ondulado y largo, lo tenía chocolate, corto, le llegaba debajo del mentón y eso que la chica tenía un cuello largo (como el corte de Raven original) y le quedaba como picos mientras que era corto de atrás, su piel era más pálida; no se vestía como una semáforo -esto lo mencionaba Juliette cada vez que tenia oportunidad- y era más parecida en personalidad a el chico amastiso.

"Vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí, mi titán favorito". Dijo la chica.  
"¡Puedo pasar?". Pregunto serio el muchacho. La chica solo se dirigió a su sala, dejándole la puerta abierta a Raven.  
"Gracias". Dijo este después de haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí.  
"¿Entonces?"  
"Galatea Logan". Respondió sabiendo a que se refería.  
"¿La violaste y no usaste protección y ahora está embarazada?". Pregunto la chica, despreocupada mientras bebía una lata de soda que tenia a la mano.  
Una lámpara exploto.  
"NO".  
"¿Entonces?".  
"¿Recuerdas al nuevo titán, al que venciste con una X con electroshocks?".  
"¿El niñato rubiecillo? ¿Qué tiene?".  
"Los encontré basándose...". Y entonces la chica se empezó a golpear el pecho, pues se había atragantado con el refresco de manzana.  
"Te están dando en la ma..."  
"Ya lo sé". Dijo cortante para luego lanzarse al sofá más cercano y desparramarse en el.  
"Bueno, si quieres a la próxima que tus amigos traten de detenerme, le doy una leccioncilla a Terran".  
"No déjalo, eso yo lo haré y créeme, no creo que salga muy librado". Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.  
"¿Y como está mi hermana?". Preguntó sin ningún atisbo de curiosidad.  
"No me hables de ella".  
"Esa es mi frase". Dijo con gracia. "¿Qué hiso el árbol de navidad?".  
"Bueno, si ella no hubiera aceptado que Terran se quedara con nosotros esto no estaría pasado..."  
"¡¿La paranoica Rihana Dinna Grayson dejo que un extraño se quedara con los Jóvenes Titanes?!". Preguntó burlesca la ladrona. Raven solo gruño como respuesta.  
"Y eso que ella es tu mejor amiga". Dijo reprochante.  
"Tu también lo eres así que no empieces con tus celos mujer".  
"Aghh".  
"¿Cómo te ah ido? ¿Nos encontraremos pronto en el campo de batalla?".  
"Eso veremos Rae-thae". El muchacho rodó los ojos.  
"Y que lo haremos J-T".  
"¿Cuánto apuestas a que puedo derrotar al imbécil ese con dos movimientos?"  
"Si hicieras eso juro que Robin se puede ir a la mierda y serias mi única mejor amiga". Pronunció con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada.  
"Jeje, gracias pero además de eso apuesto 50 dólares, ¿trato?".  
"Trato". Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
"¿Tienes hambre?". Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Ayer en la noche pedí comida tailandesa y me sobró bastante, ¿quieres? Puedo ponerla en el microondas"  
"Si, gracias".

Después de comer y charlar un rato la chica le hizo una proposición al chico un poco demasiado extraña.  
"¿Y si te ayudo a darle celos a Galatea?". Al chico casi le da un paro cardíaco.  
"¿QUÉ?".  
"Ya te lo dije no te lo volveré a repetir".  
"¿Segura?".  
"Tu sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo". Dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
"Gracias".  
"No, gracias a ti".

¿Porqué Red X estaba dispuesta a ayudar siempre a Raven?, fácil:

**'La noche caía fría sobre Jump City mientras que un chico de cabellos violeta oscuros caminaba a paso lento por las zonas más solitarias de la ciudad, divagando en sus pensamientos, pensaba en volver a su hogar pues ya había oscurecido hace bastante rato, cuando estuvo a punto de tele-transportarse, oyó quejidos cerca de un callejón, la voz suave se oía verdaderamente adolorida. El chico entró en el callejón, encontrando nada más ni menos que a Red X, pero esta tenía el traje hecho jirones con un charco de sangre debajo de ella y sin su máscara, dejando a la vista un bello y delicado rostro, claro si dejabas de ver los moretones y la sangre seca que le manchaban el mentón y los antes rosados pero ahora blancos labios. Rápidamente Raven se hincó a un lado de ella y le tomo el pulso, preocupado noto como era lenta e irregular.**  
**"Red X, ¿me escuchas?".Dijo con la voz cortada el chico, la chica dando como respuesta un gemido débil pero doloroso.**  
**"Tranquila, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo". Dijo para levantarla con sus fuertes brazos y transportándose a su habitación y poniendo a la chica en su cama, rápidamente cortando su traje en las partes donde las heridas se encontraban; puso las manos primero en la herida más profunda, en el abdomen. Después de detener la hemorragia y cerrar las heridas el chico empezó a limpiar la sangre seca y aplicó un ungüento para los moretones.**

**Quitó el traje de la chica y lo tiró a un lado y le puso con toda la delicadeza posible la ropa que pensó que le quedaría mejor; consistía en una pijama que el casi no usaba, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de algodón negro. Su pulso estaba mejor, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Mientras pensaba en como esconder a la chica los días en los que necesitara recuperarse, esta empezó a despertarse. Cuando termino de abrir los ojos, se sobresalto al ver que estaba en la cama de un titán y al intentar tomar una de las X de su cinturón, notó que no estaba en su uniforme.**  
**"¿Qué me has hecho?". Graznó la chica después de lanzarle un libro que estaba en el buro derecho de la cama.**  
**"Te eh recogido de un callejón donde probablemente ahora estarías muerta". Dijo fríamente a la chica. La muchacha bufo.**  
**"Tu, un héroe, salvando a una ladronzuela como yo, si claro, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?".**  
**"Sabes, no todos hacemos todo por querer algo a cambio de los demás, además tu misma lo dijiste, soy un héroe, los héroes siempre vemos por el bienestar de los demás aunque sean criminales".**

**"Te mantendré aquí, no tengo ningún interés especial en que te atrapen, en serio".**  
**"Bien".**  
**Después de un rato al no soportar más el silencio incómodo, se empezaron a conocer más, ahí fue cuando Raven supo que el nombre de Red X era Juliette Penny Todd, y que había sido como la hermana de su líder, Robin, que fue la segunda compañera de Batman, y esta que el nombre del chico era Rathen Roth, que venía de un lugar llamado Azarath, que su padre era el demonio inter-dimensional Trigon y su madre Ángela Roth alias Arella.**  
**Una semana después ya eran amigos cercanos y cuando la chica estuvo mejor se prometieron seguir con su amistad y no mencionar la identidad de la chica así como disimular en el campo de batalla.'**

La chica suspiro al recordar en la extraña circunstancia en la que se volvió mejor amiga y casi hermana de el chico oscuro.

"Sabes". Ahora el chico fue quien rompió el silencio. "Cuando me dijiste de quien estabas enamorada no lo pude creer". Dijo con una sonrisa picara a lo que la chica le aventó un cojín a la cara, sonrojada. "En serio, hubiera creído mas que era Starfire incluso cuando negaste eso cuando te pregunte si lo era, pensé que era yo, pero...". El chico no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, apático.  
"Cállate". Chilló la chica avergonzada.  
"Pero nunca, nunca pensé que fuera Argent". La chica se lanzó sobre él, subiendo un puño en dirección a su cara.  
"Tranquila, ¡tranquila!". Dijo el chico riéndose sin un atisbo de miedo.  
"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?".  
"Okeeey".  
"Sígueme cantando la letra de la canción que le escribiste a Galatea".  
"No es tan buena y no le tengo toda..."  
"No importa, tu canta y hasta puedo corregir algunas cosas… Anda".  
"Ok, aquí voy... ". El chico aclaro su garganta y cuando iba a empezar, la chica le indico que no parara y velozmente fue hacia el armario que estaba en su sala de colores grises, negros y rojos -que eran dominantes en la casa- y tomó una guitarra negra y dándosela al chico para que continuara. El chico empezó a tocarla y a cantar.

"Your eyes are what incite me to live,

You are the shadow of my heart ...

Angel of this carrier of destruction,

Rounds in my your dance at sea,  
Win and leave my soul,  
Before you poison your devotion.  
This could be different?  
No, you deserve much better than this crow dropped from the fires of evil."

"Esto es lo único que tengo hasta ahora; ¿qué opinas?". La chica lo miraba tiernamente.  
"Rae-thae, es hermosa".  
"Gracias". Dijo sincero.  
"Y ¿entonces?".  
"¿Qué?".  
"¿Vamos a cenar con tus amigos?". Volviendo a sonreír, burlona.  
"Claro". Dijo suspicaz, empezó a saborear la reacción de todos y mas la de su amada, no es que fuera malvado, -bueno, un poco si- solo que quería que la chica volviera a mostrar interés en el.  
"Bien, entonces espera aquí".  
"¿Para?".  
"Si me vas a presentar a tu chica, quiero que me vea guapa para causarle celos". Guiño un ojo y se marcho a su habitación para encontrar algo que ponerse, mientras el chico sacudía su cabeza sonriente.

La chica salió con unos pantalones de cuero pegados que parecían una segunda piel, unos converse negros y una blusa roja vino que no tenía un hombro y caía dejando ver su vientre plano y lechoso. El chico sonrió y volvió a negar con su cabeza.

Después de que Raven los tele-transportara en frente de la torre, los chicos entraron; al llegar a la sala principal oyeron voces en el interior.

"¿A qué hora llegara Rae, ya se ah hecho tarde". Esas eran Cyra y Starfire.  
"¿Le habrá pasado algo?". Preguntó notablemente preocupada Chica Fiera, el chico sonrió ante esto".  
"Tranquila". Dijo Terran.  
"Chicos, Raven se sabe cuidar solo". Robin. Red X hizo una mueca.

En eso las puertas se abrieron detrás de ellos.  
"Amigo Raven que ¡bueno que has llegado...!". Starfire se cortó al ver que venía acompañado. Chica Fiera se giró al igual que Cyra, pero Robin seguía concentrada en sus videojuegos, ella sabía que el chico no tardaría, pues tenían un vinculo.  
"¿Quién es ella Rae?". Cyra le robó las palabras de la boca a Chica Fiera. "¿Acaso es tu novia?". Dijo pícara acercándose y dándole codazos en las costillas." Mucho gusto, soy Cyra, la hermana mayor de Raven, ¿tú eres?". La chica se presentó.  
"Juliette, Juliette Todd". En eso la chica maravilla de un salto se giró y con la boca abierta y platos en vez de ojos, se acercó

"¿Ju-ju-liette, e-eres, pe-pero ¿¡cómo?!".

**PPD: LA CANCIÓN ES MÍA, NO LE PERTENECE A NINGÚN ARTISTA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO, ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 5, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**PDS:**

***TIENE CONTENIDO UN POCO MÁS SUGERENTE POR ESO LO CAMBIARE A RATED-T Y EN OTROS CAPÍTULOS HABRÁ MÁS SUGERENCIA O INCLUSO LEMON, CLARO SI NO LES MOLESTA, SI ES ASÍ POR FAVOR DÍGANME.**

***RACHELGARF: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR COMENTANDO Y LEYENDO MI FIC, COMO YA ANTES MENCIONE ERES UNA DE MIS AUTORAS PREFERIDAS ;)**

***LJ: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, Y SI DEFINITIVAMENTE LA CANCIÓN ES MÍA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP. **

"¿Pasa algo, Chica Maravilla?". Pregunto con sorna la chica al lado de Raven; todos voltearon a ver a esta, sin entender como es que se conocían, todos excepto Raven.  
"Pero... Batman dijo que tú estabas..."  
"Si, si, Batman dijo esto, Batman dijo lo otro, pero, ¿sabes?". Dijo con burla. " Por si ese estúpido antifaz no te deja ver bien, aquí estoy, vivita y coleando".  
"Pero..."  
"Vaya, se nota que me querías, por eso tan buen recibimiento, pero no te preocupes que hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi amiga, que dejaste de ser mi hermana". Sentenció finalmente la chica con una voz fría, filosa y con veneno provocando que Robin hiciera una mueca de dolor. Starfiere fruncio el ceño, dispuesto a defender a Robin.  
"No July, no digas eso, que yo te eh extrañado mucho...". Raven noto la tristeza de su amiga y líder, y puso una mano en el hombro a la castaña para indicarle que parara, esta solo bufó en respuesta. "Lo que sea... Dinna no has cambiado mucho que digamos". Dijo la chica observándola minuciosamente.  
"En cambio tu si, Penny". La chica hizo una mueca por el mencionamiento de su segundo nombre.  
"Como digas, supongo que puedo cenar aqui, ¿ o te disgusta la idea, Chica Maravilla?".  
"Tu sabes bien que no". Dijo la chica feliz de ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo pero decepcionada de que esta no fuera la que conoció alguna vez.  
"Bien". La chica se termino de presentar, mientras recibía dagas, digo, miradas de Chica Fiera.  
"Rae...". La peli-verde se acerco al susodicho, pero antes de que terminara la oración, el chico fue llevado del brazo al comedor por su 'amiguita', la niña gruñó mientras los seguía con sus delicados hombros encorvados.

"¿Qué hay de cenar?". Pregunto Raven con su voz de siempre.  
"Lasagna normal y vegetariana". Contesto la mitad robot con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
"Rico, Rae siéntate a mi lado, ¿quieres?". Le guiño un ojo, dando a entenderle que el plan ya estaba en marcha.  
"Claro". La peli-verde parecía la hermana gemela de la tétera de Raven.  
"Gal, ¿qué tienes?". Preguntó confuso Starfire ya que Terran estaba ocupado observando -babeando-, por X.  
"Terran". Llamó su atención el Tamaraneano, "¿Qué es lo que tiene nuestra amiga y tu pareja verde?".  
"No lo sé Fire". Dijo embobado, entonces el chico pelirrojo se dirigió a su mejor amiga.  
"¿Amiga Fiera?".  
"Qué quieres Starfire?". La chica estaba visiblemente irritada.  
"Ummm... ¿Te sientes bien?".  
"Si, claro". Dijo distraidamente mientras vigilaba que SU cuervo no tuviera ninguna escénita con su 'amiguita'. Cuando X, se le acerco al oido a Raven para decirle algo y este rió, Chica Fiera estuvo a punto de volverse changa... literalmente, e ir y lanzarse contra esa tipeja, pero su 'dulce' novio le tomo por su delicada cintura y la llevo hasta la mesa, con una sonrisa en la cara, _Un día, cabrón, un día ..,_ pensaba Raven con sus tics.  
"Rae, ¿estás bien?". Preguntó Cyra mientras Red X solo soltaba risitas mientras disfrutaba la pasta y los otros tomaban asiento, si que su amigo era obvio pero al parecer todos los titanes estaban ciegos.  
"Si". Contesto este, secamente mientras tomaba un gran bocado de lasagna. Chica Fiera se sentó, frente a ellos, junto con Terran.  
"Raven". Llamó su atención la vegetariana.  
"¿Qué?".  
"Yo... Nosotros nos preguntábamos si querrías ir este sábado a la feria...".  
"Pues...".  
"Vamos Rae-Rae no seas amargado". Las quijadas de los titanes cayeron al suelo, Juliette si que era valiente...  
"Okeeeeey". Los titanes casi tienen convulsiones al oír esa simple respuesta.  
"Raven, ¿te subirás a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo?". Preguntó Chica Fiera con ternura. Raven tuvo un 'problemilla' al oír la voz melosa de la chica; se puso su capucha con magia para que no notaran el sonrojo y se arrimó mas a la mesa; lo que esa niña podía causar en el... Vaya que era su mayor debilidad.  
"Como quieras". Respondió con voz ronca; era un demonio después de todo, su mente e imaginación eran muy 'activas'; empezó a preguntarse qué tan suaves serian sus labios, sus muslos lechosos, su cintura, sus pechos, su... Tragó saliva.  
"¿Raven?". Preguntaron extrañados los titanes.  
"Saben, Juliette tiene que irse, voy a llevarla a su casa". La mencionada levanto una ceja, el chico le suplicó con la mirada.  
"Ah yaaaa, tengo que levantarme temprano. Hasta la próxima titanes". Antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo, Raven los tele-transportó al departamento de Red X.  
"Estas bien dotado...". Dijo burlonamente X como si estuviera hablando del clima.  
"¿Qué...?".  
"Vaya que eres un pederasta, es casi una niña". Dijo mientras le lanzaba un cojín para que cubriera su 'amor' por Chica Fiera.  
"Cállate...".  
"Amigo, te recomiendo que te vayas a tu habitación, porque yo ni loca te quito las ganas". El chico solo la fulminó con la mirada. Se transportó a su habitación. Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿hacerlo meditando o a la antigua...?  
Nunca hizo tal cosa, pero ahora ese dolor era insoportable y a la vez delicioso, y esa era una opción muy tentadora en el momento.  
Empezó a bajar su mano...  
"¿Raven?". Robin.  
"¿Qué?".  
"¿Puedo pasar?".  
"No".  
"Raven, por favor". Pidió seriamente.  
"Robin...". La puerta se abrió.  
"Raven tenemos que...". La chica se sonrojo.  
"¿Qué?". Raven estaba fastidiado.  
"Tu...". La chica trago saliva.  
"¿Qué?".  
"Tienes una...".  
"¿Qué?". La chica solo señalo. _Ay no, no me jodan_, pensó para cubrirse rápidamente, tratando en vano cubrir su gran, 'problema'.  
"¡Largoooooo!". La chica obedeció. Se maldijo por ser mitad demonio y que la lujuria le dominara. "Carajo".

**¿Review?**


	6. Papá-puedo, ¿PUEDO MATAR A TERRAN?

**¡SEXTO CAPITULO! BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**PD:**

***RACHELGARF MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, APROPOSITO, ESTOY ESPERANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE TU FIC: 'DE LADRONA A HEROINA'. **

"Rathen". Gimió Galatea por las caricias de su amado cuervo.  
"Galatea".  
"Rathen yo te am-".

"Amigo Raven ¿bajarás a tomar el alimento más importante del día?". Maldito Starfire, tenía que despertarlo en la mejor parte.  
"En un momento". Rugió el chico -pervertido- oscuro.  
"Ok, les avisare a los chicos".  
La mitad de sus pertenencias estaban o destruidas o derretidas. Malditos sueños húmedos. **_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos._**

"Buenos días". Saludó Raven en su estado de animo habitual.  
"Buenos días". Contestaron todos al unísono.  
"Hoy hice waffles para ti, campeón. Seguramente pasaste una noche divertida con tu amiga". Dijo Cyra sirviéndole el desayuno. Robin y Chica Fiera gruñeron.  
"¿Celosas?". Juliette le contagiaba su ego.  
"NO". Chillaron las chicas al unísono.  
"Aja".  
"Amigo, ¿usaste protección?". Pregunto curioso el extraterrestre.  
"No Fire".  
"Pero amigo así tu pareja podría-". Chica Fiera se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida, seguida de una indignada Robin, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes titanes restantes incómodos.  
"July no es mi pareja es solo mi amiga y nunca hemos tenido sexo, ¿entiendes Fire?".  
"Oh, si amigo, ya veo".  
Continuaron con el desayuno.  
"Cyra estaba planeando llevar a Chica Fiera al cine esta noche para ver la matiné de terror, ¿qué opinas?".  
"Eso suena genial amiguito".  
"Que lindo de tu parte, Terran". Dijo sarcástico el muchacho.  
"¿Alguna mejor idea, Raven?". Pregunto el rubio con enojo.  
"Si, por que no le haces el favor de alejarte de ella".  
"Oh, ¿el chico demonio tiene sentimientos?". El ambiente sé tenso notablemente.  
"Amigos...".  
"Oigan chicos, tranquilos". Ignorándoles, continuaron.  
"Pues al parecer más que tu". Rugió el chico mientras unas cuantas cosas explotaban en la cocina y sus ojos se teñían de color sangre. Cyra y Starfire se hicieron chiquitos y se escondieron en un rincón.  
"Y eso porque ¿ Señor Lucifer?". Berreo el rubio con ojos con un brillo amarillento.  
"Llámame otra vez así y yo...".  
"¿Tu qué? Señor Lucifer". Eso fue todo, el bastardo iba a amanecer colgado del puente de San Francisco. Le tenía agarrado del cuello con sus tentáculos mientras Starfire se abrazaba de Cyra y esta por suerte ya estaba desmayada para ver todo el 'show', (gracias al abrazo de Fire).

Por milagro o mala suerte para Raven, Robin y Chica Fiera estaban entrando hablando de una película que iban a estrenar la semana próxima. Cuando se percataron de lo que pasaba Robin fue a ayudar a Cyra a recobrar la conciencia mientras que Chica Fiera se ponía en medio de los dos chicos, con las manos en jarras, el seño fruncido, los mofletes rojos por el enojo, y los labios en forma de '^' mirando a Raven como si este fuera su hijo y ella se acabara de enterar de sus malas calificaciones.  
"¿Y bien?". La chica cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, estirando su cuello para tratar de mirar a los ojos amastisas del chico, intentando en vano pues la chica media apenas 1.56 y Raven 1.87.  
"¿Y bien qué?". Respondió , áspero este apenas soltando Terran y este se escabullía cerca de Robin.  
"Discúlpate con Terran". El chico le miro como si estuviera loca.  
"Esos jodidos videojuegos ya te pudrieron la mentecita". Dijo con veneno. Golpe bajo. A la chica se le cristalizaron los ojos.  
"Tu...". Los titanes esperaron a que la chica se convirtiera en la 'Fiera' y atacara al mitad demonio pero justo en ese instante sonó la alarma.

"Titanes, es Papá-puedo". Anunció Robin mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprochante a Raven.  
"Espero que te disculpes con él para cuando regresemos Rathen Roth porque si no te disculpas con mi novio no te volveré a dirigir la palabra". Después de la amenaza, la niña se marcho, jalando a Terran tras ella, Cyra se fue apoyándose en el hombro de su líder indignada.

Un momento después notó que solo quedaban él, y su amigo Tamaraneano.  
"Amigo Raven". Balbuceo este.  
"Ahora no Fire, es hora de la misión". El peli-violeta se coloco su capucha y salió a paso lento. El extraterrestre le siguió caminando, desanimado; recordó la ves en que habían intercambiado cuerpos, pensó que después de aquel incidente el chico oscuro y el se habían unido mas y estrechado su amistad.

Todos llegaron dispuestos a pelear contra 'su papi'.  
"¡Vaya si son mis niños mal portados! Papa está muy decepcionado de todos ustedes chiquillos". Exclamo en forma de saludo el horripilante brujo.  
"¡Titanes al ataque!". Rugió Robin en respuesta. Los seis adolescentes se lanzaron a la lucha. Chica Fiera se transformo en avestruz y comenzó a picotear la larga nariz del brujo mientras este chillaba y se la trataba de quitar, finalmente lo hizo y la arrojo contra la pared. Raven cantó su mantra y Papá-puedo salió despedido del suelo, y le recibió el cañón sónico de Cyra, luego una roca gigante le golpeo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Starfire vio su oportunidad y le lanzo rayos con los ojos, siguió Robin lanzándole un explosivo congelante.

"¡Basta niños! Su padre no tiene ganas de jugar". Y con eso unos muñecos de jengibre aparecieron detrás de un humo purpura y les ataron a bastones de caramelo gigantes, aparecidos de la nada. "Niños tanto tiempo, y así reciben a su padre". Diciendo eso hizo gesto de enojo. "¡Pero miren como están vestidos niños! Ya les hace falta un padre". Se acerco a los chicos.  
"¡Libéranos Papá!". Ordeno Robin, Red X tenia razón, su líder tenía que encontrar mejores frases, pensó para sí mismo Raven.  
"Como le hablas así a tu padre jovencita". Le reprendió. "Y mira ese cabello, ¡cuantas veces te eh dicho que tienes que peinarte!". En un chasquido de dedos Robin tenía todo el cabello hacia atrás y atrapado en un muy apretado moño. Starfire trato de derretir el dulce con sus rayos pero le fue imposible; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelirrojo estaba envuelto en un suéter que le causaba picor.**_ Oh no, oh no.._**. El chico cuervo trato de desatarse de las ataduras de regaliz pero le era imposible.

"Pequeño Rae-Rae, que adorable te verías si no usaras esa horrible ropa oscura! Te ayudare mi niño". No, no, no  
"Azarath Metri-". Fue cortado por un chupón y en un segundo Raven estaba vestido como un niño inglés del siglo antepasado, con su cabello atado a una coleta en un moño amarillo pastel, shorts, zapatos y correas del mismo color, con calcetines llegándole a las rodillas. **_NOOOOOOO_**  
"Y tu mi querida niña, ¿por qué te conviertes en esos salvajes animales? Pero si tu eres tan tierna!". Y Chica Fiera ya tenía su traje de conejita rosada puesto. Raven trago saliva. ¡Maldito demonio interior! Cuando llegaran a la torre necesitaría hablar con sus emociones, mas específicamente con lujuria. Y es que su traje era muy provocativo -por lo menos para él y su demonio interior-, era un vestido de felpa rosa, que llegaba después de sus glúteos, lo demás estaba unido a su capucha con orejas.  
"¿Pero quien eres tú, chiquillo?".  
"Soy Terran". Contesto irritado.  
"Bien, Terran, conoce a tu padre". Rizos rubios le cayeron sobre su cara, tenía un traje de marinerito. Raven rió.  
"¡Cállate!". Berreó el muchacho.  
"¡Cyra! ¡Has salido sin tu impermeable!".  
"Escucha". Dijo fríamente Raven, ya había aguantado muchas cosas por ese día, no pudo deshacer su estrés con Terran, su ira estaba a punto de explotar. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, por segunda vez en ese día, los titanes respingaron. "Vas a devolvernos nuestros trajes. Bueno a el déjalo así". Mencionó señalando a Terran. "Y jamás vas a volvernos a vestir o hablar como si fuéramos niños". Papá-puedo tembló y empezó a sudar frío.  
"Rae-Rae... ". Eso fue todo. Ese bastardo iba a tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, nada de mandarlo a otra dimensión.  
"Estas más que muerto, papi". Los tentáculos estaban presentes y su voz estaba trastornada.

Después de que Raven casi matara a Papá-puedo –casi-, se lo habían llevado a prisión. En ningún momento de la boca de él habían salido palabras de disculpas hacia Terran; Chica Fiera cumplió lo que dijo y no le dirigió la palabra a Raven en el resto del día. Raven se fue con Red X.

"Hubiera pagado cualquier precio por verlos a ti y a tus amigos vestidos como críos". Rio Juliette.  
"Muérete". Rathen, siempre rencoroso.  
"Vamos, te has de haber reído cuando vistieron a Terran como marinero".  
"Bueno, si, pero... ¡Espera! Yo jamás te dije de que lo vistieron. ¿Cómo lo sabes?". Y entonces July estalló en risa, tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor. En todos los canales aparecía la pelea de los titanes contra Papá-puedo. Raven casi se muere de vergüenza.  
"Noooooo". Y esta vez él fue quien le lanzó un cojín a Juliette.

Cuando llegó del lujoso departamento de July, le esperaba Robin en la entrada de la torre.  
"Raven tenemos que hablar".  
"¿De qué?". El sabia, pero prefería no llegar al grano.  
"¿Como conociste a Penny?". Dijo sin rodeos.  
"No le gusta que la llamen así".  
"No quieras cambiar de tema".  
"Rihana, tienes que respetar mi privacidad".  
"Lo haría, si esto no me involucrara a mi también".  
"Rihana, deja las cosas como están, si ella hubiera querido dar contigo, hace tiempo que te la habrías encontrado". Su voz sonaba amarga, fastidiada.  
"¿Y por qué?, ¿Por qué nunca me buscó ni a mí ni a Bruce?, Que fue como un padre para nosotras".  
"¿Aun no lo entiendes? Porque no los quería volver a ver. ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que tu hermana te desprecie?". Escupió el chico con odio contenido, que no era culpa de ella, era más bien de su nuevo compañero.  
"Estas... Tu... Juliette". Balbuceaba tratando de unir algo coherente, pero no podía, entonces dejo de razonar y buscar la causa del porque la actitud de su mejor amigo y la chica que era como su hermana.  
"Es tu culpa". Declaró fuera de cualquier palabra o pensamiento razonable.  
"¿Disculpa?".  
"Tu eres un maldito ser maligno o lo que sea, tu debiste llenarla de esa mierda oscura que te rodea".

"¿Cómo te atreves? Ella te odia y es por tu culpa, no mía. Tu cavaste tu propia tumba, tu y Batman".  
"El no tiene nada que ver. Solo lo metes porque tuvo algo con tu madre". Suficiente. Suficiente para que Raven se le tirara encima y la sujetara con sus poderes.  
"Oh, ohoho, no, ese simple mortal tiene que ver, aun mas que tu, de que ahora Juliette sea lo que es. El murciélago siempre la menospreciaba y la comparaba contigo, cuando ella siempre fue y es mejor que tu".  
"¿De qué hablas?". Tartamudeo Robin, intimidada. "¿Qué es ahora Juliette?".  
"Eso no me incumbe a mi decírtelo". Y sin más, se fusionó con la oscuridad, dejando a la peli-negra tirada en la arena, herida y confundida.

**¿Review?**


	7. El porque

**BUENO, PRIMERO QUE NADA, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO ES QUE ESTA SEMANA FUE DE REPASO, YA QUE EMPIEZAN LOS EXÁMENES. TARDARE UN POCO MAS EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE, PERO LO HARE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. LO PROMETO. **

**PD:**

***RACHELGARF: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA. SALUDOS.**

***NNY9: JEJE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC ^^, APROPÓSITO, SIN NADA QUE VER, A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA JOHNNY THE HOMICIDIAL MANIAC ;)**

***LAM-IN-NEVERMORE: AQUÍ TU RESPUESTA XD, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW TAMBIÉN. **

***PACIFICGIRL21: GRACIAS :)**

***ALEXA: AQUÍ LA ACTUALIZACIÓN XD**

"Chicos hoy iremos a la feria". Anuncio en la mañana la líder de los Titanes.  
"¿Por qué amiga Robin? Tenia entendido que iríamos el sábado" . "Para celebrar el noviazgo oficial de Tobias y Galatea". Respondió sonriente la petirrojo.  
"¡Glorioso amigos! Así nuestro amigo nuevo conocerá la diversión de nuestra feria, es como el gloebkf que mi planeta...". Y así hizo una laaaarga explicación de la celebración.

"Robin".  
"¿Qué pasa Chica Fiera?".  
"Gracias". Abrazo a su amiga.  
"No hay de que". Contestó alegre.

"¿Puedo traer a Juliette, Chica Pesadilla? ". Preguntó una voz con sorna dentro de las sombras.  
"¡Amigo Raven, eso sería Glorioso!". "No tanto". Susurro la chica cambiante.  
Terran se veía inquieto, demasiado.  
"¿Acaso estas asustado, Tobby? Te ves muy nervioso, ¿acaso escondes algo?". Esa parte demonio definitivamente estaba presente en Raven.  
"¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?". Lo miro fijamente. Lavanda chocaba con hielo. "Yo no soy el mal encarnado". _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_, recitó en su mente el cuervo. No más peleas, o Chica Fiera se enojaría con él, solo con él. Pero para su sorpresa, la peli-verde miro con enojo a su novio.  
"Terran, no seas un idiota". Los titanes tenían bocas de peces fuera del agua. Raven no podía estar feliz, tan feliz que algunas cosas se rompieron.  
"Y tú". Dijo parándose en frente de Raven. "Deja de ser tan engreído". El chico al instante borró su sonrisa. Chica Fiera se marcho, enojada. Starfire le siguió, preocupado.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Fierita?". Pregunto Cyra.  
"Supongo que Terran y Raven tendrán la respuesta a tu pregunta". Dijo Robin, bastante enojada.  
"¿Yo? ¡Pero si es Raven!".  
"¿A caso yo soy su novio? Tú deberías ir a ver que es lo que le pasa. Debería ser lo más importante para ti. Al principio de su relación la tratabas como una joya, ¡ahora solo la tratas como si fuera cualquier imitación!". Sabía que estaba usando el lenguaje de Red X pero poco le importaba si así podía expresarse.  
"En eso estoy de acuerdo con Raven". Dijo firmemente Robin. El chico trato de defenderse, tratando de formular una buena respuesta, pero lo único que pudo decir fue, la frase mas cliché del mundo.  
"Eso no es cierto!". Su voz le falló en un momento y eso le delató. A Raven la comisura izquierda de su labio tembló, para después convertirse en una sonrisa irónica.  
"Imbécil". Susurro Terran.  
"¿Perdón?". La sonrisa de Raven cambio de ironía a... ¿Sadismo? Si, sadismo. "¿El niño dice palabras de adultos?".  
"Deja. De. ¡Joderme!". Una roca rompió el ventanal de la torre y estrellándose contra el pecho de Raven, sacando el aire de sus pulmones.  
"¡Terran!". Exclamo Robin.  
"Tranquilo viejo". Dijo Cy, enojada.  
Una energía oscura se estrelló contra Terran, haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho hiciera una voltereta de cuerpo completo, para luego estrellarse cara contra el piso.  
"Tu te lo buscaste, imbécil". Se burló el híbrido  
"¡Basta!". Gritó Robin. Su cara estaba rojo-furia. "Si ninguno aprende a comportarse, tendré que transferirlo a los Titanes del este".  
Los dos se separaron, pero siguieron viéndose con rencor.

En la feria Juliette y Rathen caminaban juntos, charlando animadamente. Delante iban Victoria, Tobias y Galatea. Dinna observaba con cuidado a Juliette, ignorando completamente a Koran. Este sin darse cuenta; seguía contándole a la ojiazul como le encantaba todos los sonidos metálicos e infantiles, al igual que los olores y luces.

"Rathen". Llamó la líder, que en ese momento vestía de civil, al igual que todos los integrantes del equipo. Este y su acompañante se giraron y observaron a la chica, expectantes.  
"Necesito hablar contigo. A solas". El chico asintió.  
"Yo también". Concordó. Juliette se giró, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Después de que el gótico y la chica se retiraran, Juliette decidió acercarse a Galatea, esta tenía una cabellera rubia -gracias a un hechizo del mitad demonio-, un vestido blanco, estilo los 50's. Victoria, Tobias y Koran estaban jugando al tiro al blanco en un puesto continuo de donde la puberta estaba sentada. Parecía un ángel. Que irónico. Definitivamente. La vida es irónica.

"Hola". Le saludo, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella. La chica no contestó. Giro su cabecita a un lado contrario, haciendo que sus ricillos rebotaran contra sus mejillas.  
"Hey, que yo sepa jamás te eh molestado".  
"Déjame sola". Susurro cortante. La castaña levanto una ceja. "¿Por qué no te vas con Raven a un motel, o algo así". La chica solo se rio.  
"¿Tú crees que el pajarito y yo somos novios?". Las carcajadas no dejaban de salir de su abundante busto.

Lejos de allí, en el muelle, estaban frente a frente la petirrojo y el cuervo.  
"Rathen".  
"Rihana".  
"¿Que es lo que es? ¿En que se convirtió?". Exigió la peli-negra.  
"Yo no soy el que debe responderte. Es ella, Grayson". Su voz era monótona como siempre, pero sus ojos brillaban como cuchillos.  
"Bien".  
"¿Eso es todo?".  
"No".

"Escucha yo no soy su pareja, mucho menos me eh acostado con él". Dijo Juliette, burlesca como siempre.  
"Entonces ¿por qué el es así contigo?". La pequeña ángel se veia triste.  
"¿Cómo?".  
"El jamás se ríe de mis bromas, pero cuando esta junto a ti siempre sonríe". Una lágrima recorrió su sonrojada mejilla.  
"No tienes que llorar". La chica le limpio la lágrima. "Ven, vamos a buscarlo, el necesita decirte algo". Dijo dulcemente mientras le tendía su mano, la cual acepto.

Los ojos azul marino se volvieron duros. "Te advierto que no lastimes a mi hermana, si le haces algo, yo personalmente te voy a romper toda la madre".  
"Chica Maravilla tu deducción como detective es incorrecta". Una gran sonrisa se extendía en su pálido rostro. "Juliette y yo no somos más que buenos amigos". Se encogió de hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos. "Tu no conociste esa parte de ella, te diré el porqué: Ella tuvo que vivir a tu sombra. A la sombra de la perfecta Dinna". Su voz era helada, al igual que esa noche. Robin levanto su mano.

Un golpe seco resonó en el muelle.

La palma de la oji-azul se había estrellado contra la mejilla de quien consideraba una hermana.

Juliette y Galatea habían llegado unos minutos atrás, pero prefirieron mantenerse al margen.

"July". Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que esta se abalanzara sobre ella.

Raven tomo la mano de la chiquilla en la propia y los tele-transportó a la rueda de la fortuna.  
"Necesitan hablar a solas". Fue su explicación.

Juliette estaba a horcajadas sobre quien alguna vez fue su familia.  
"Mírame Rihana". Le ordeno, furiosa con lágrimas de rabia. Esta obedeció.

Raven se acerco a Galatea y al ver que esta tenia frio, la abrazo por la espalda. Al sentir el contacto la niña se sonrojo.  
"Raven, necesito hablar contigo". Dijo, mientras giraba sobre sus talones. El chico asintió y tomo asiento, palmeo a un lado para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo.

"July, que es lo que te ocurre". Dijo pasmada la oji-azul.  
"No lo entenderías". Se separo bruscamente, como si fuera algo repulsivo.

"¿Por qué te comportas tan mal con Tobias? Pensé que yo te importaba, pero ya veo que no es así". Agachó la cabeza. El chico trato de contener la risa, pero al final se rindió.  
"¿Te estás burlando de mi?". En respuesta, la tomo de su pequeña cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

"Mírame, mira en lo que me eh convertido por tu culpa". Y acto seguido, se levanto un poco el jersey rojo vino que usaba para mostrar un cinturón en forma de X.

"Rae, que estas-". Los labios rosados fueron callados por los pálidos del chico.

Estaban esperando por ese momento por mucho tiempo...

...Mordió con excitación los labios de la pequeña, haciéndolos sangrar.

...Saco una navaja de su cinturón y rozo el cuello de la peli-negra.

"¿Por qué?". Preguntaron la fiera y la petirrojo, al unísono sin saberlo.

"Porque te amo". Fue la respuesta del cuervo.

"Porque te odio". Fue la de la ladrona.

Los dos desaparecieron después de sacar lo que llevaban dentro, uno con un aura oscura y la otra al tocar con el dedo índice la extraña hebilla de su cinturón.

**¿Review?**

**PD2: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO. ^^**


	8. A Thousand Years

**BUENO ESTA VEZ SI QUE ME TARDE MUCHO A MI CONSIDERACIÓN. TUVE EXÁMENES VIAJES VACACIONES ETCÉTERA Y LA MUY DESCONSIDERADA DE MI NI SIQUIERA SE ATREVIÓ A ADELANTARLE UN POCO A LA ESCRITURA. LO SIENTO, ¡EN VERDAD!**

**PDS:**

***NNY: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ESPERO HABER MEJORADO EN LOS DIÁLOGOS ESTA VEZ, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA COMO YA EH DICHO. (YO TAMBIÉN ADORO EL TRABAJO DE J. VAZQUEZ)**

***VYER: JEJE ESPERO QUE ESTE NO DESTRUYA TUS EXPECTATIVAS :D**

***GUESTOFHONOR: EN VERDAD ME SIENTO ALAGADA! EN CUENTO TERMINE ESTE FANFIC TRATARE DE EMPEZAR LA VERSIÓN EN INGLES. LA VERDAD TODAVÍA SIGO ESTUDIANDO EL INGLES ASÍ QUE TENDRÉ VARIAS FALTAS XD, PERO HARÉ LO QUE PUEDA!**

***PACIFICGIRL21: AQUI ESTA! DESPUÉS DE UN MILENIO! XP**

***RACHELGARF: LA QUE SE DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA AQUÍ SOY YO. PONDRÉ MÁS BESOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP! XD ESA JULIETTE ES IMPARABLE! GRACIAS POR TU APOYO :)**

De los grandes ojos esmeralda brotaron gruesas lágrimas que al caer parecieron ser de varios hermosos colores, gracias a la iluminación de la feria. Cayeron por su barbilla, llegando hasta el suelo para luego morir.

"Amiga Galatea". Koran voló hacia la niña, olvidando su papel de civil; esta al verlo sólo se derrumbó en sus brazos bronceados. "¿Qué es lo que pasa, amiga?".

El extraterrestre estaba realmente preocupado por su mejor amiga, ya que esta se había estado comportando muy raro últimamente. Se volvió menos parlanchina; al principio, el pelirrojo pensó que se debía a la nueva relación que tenia con Tobías, pero luego notó que también se empezaba a alejar de este.

"Soy una idiota". Sollozó. El chico estaba a punto de decirle el muy conocido: 'No digas eso', cuando se vio interrumpido por las palabras adornadas por llantos de la rubia. "Todo el tiempo fui correspondida. Lo lastime, Koran. EL ME AMA. O tal vez ya me odia".

"Hablas de nuestro amigo Rathen. ¿No es así? ". El extraterrestre esperó la respuesta, más que obvia, pero de todos modos no perdía nada con preguntar.

La cambiante sólo asintió.

"Galatea, siempre trató de demostrarte cuán importante eres para él. Sin embargo tu ni los demás se dieron cuenta; yo tampoco lo sabía, solo lo supe cuando cambiamos cuerpos. Cuando vio que la titiritera se iba a deshacer de ti, fue que desató mis starbolts".

"Dios, ¡por qué no me di cuenta! , Soy una maldita imbécil. Voy con Tobías cuando debí de declararme, tenía oportunidad...". La niña lloró más fuerte, ocasionando que las personas que pasaban les voltearan a ver.

"Aún la tienes amiga. Dile, dile lo que sientes y yo también lo haré con Dinna". Declaró Koran.

"¿Y si no? Además no puedo dejar a Tobías así como así. No quiero lastimar a nadie más". Su llanto se había calmado pero aún así las lágrimas seguían saliendo y estrellándose contra la blanca vestimenta de la chica.

"Gal, sé que es difícil pero se lo tendrás que decir". Puso una mano sobre el delicado hombro de su amiga, para luego tomarle del brazo, llevándola a la salida de la feria. Había sido un día largo.

Rihanna tenía la cara empapada de sudor y lagrimas, y roja de tanto gritar y maldecir al mar, a la arena, a Dios, al drogadicto de la esquina, a Chabelo y a Santa Claus, que nada tuvieron que ver, pero bueno, cuando uno está así de encabronado con todos se enoja.

Cómo es qué Juliette, su hermana del alma se había convertido en una criminal de tan ancho estimo entre el mercado negro de Jump después de haber sido ella misma quien detenía a los traficantes de drogas. ¡Carajo! Y aún más carajo, puesto que Raven con quien compartía un vinculo y a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, ¡lo sabía!

"¡Hijo de la grandísima puta!". Chilló con la garganta ronca, para después derrumbarse en la acera de un callejón, puesto que hace tiempo se había marchado del muelle de la feria.

"Hey nena. ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato con un tipazo como yo?". Preguntó el drogadicto.

Rihana acababa de encontrar un perfecto saco de boxeo.

"¿Cómo te fue?". Pregunto la chica de verdes ojos a su amigo de ojos violetas.

"No creo que me vuelva a hablar en toda su vida". Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del flamante sillón perteneciente a la cafetería solitaria donde quedaron en verse. "¿Y a ti cómo te fue?".

"Le di la paliza de su vida. No creo que te deje volver a la Torre, nunca". Dijo con una sonrisa chueca. El solo gimió, molesto.

"Vaya, ¡muchas gracias!". _Maldita sea. _

"Creo que es mejor que vayas lo antes posible para aclarar las cosas". Propuso la antihéroe.

"Agh".

Después de que lo fulminara con la mirada, él solo asintió y se teletransportó.

La chica suspiró, ese chico la enervaba.

Tobías y Victoria habían llegado solos, ya que después de buscar a sus compañeros, recibieron una llamada de su líder diciendo que ya el extraterrestre y la cambiante estaban en la Torre, 'Regresen lo antes posible', fueron sus palabras exactas, claro seguidos de un gruñido de rabia.

Siguieron la orden de inmediato puesto ya se habían aburrido de estar divagando, tratando de entablar una conversación. Victoria descubrió algo, cuando pasabas más tiempo con Tobías más lejos se parecía al muchachito amistoso y excéntrico que declaró ser y más parecía ser un muchacho frío e indiferente, pero no en un buen sentido. Era individualista, indolente ante demasiadas cosas y para nada divertido, y la forma excéntrica se transformaba en más bien perturbante, era una persona frustrada, pero ¿por qué? Podía controlar sus poderes a la perfección después de un corto periodo de práctica, era bien recibió ante la sociedad, Robin quien no tenia mucha confianza en casi…. nadie lo había aceptado como un Titan más después del periodo de prueba. Victoria suspiró al llegar a la isla donde una imponente T se elevaba como una estructura de alta tecnología.

Suspiró y se dispuso a entrar a la puerta principal, cuando sintió un piquete en el cuello, volteando a su derecha. Los colores se mesclaron hasta volverse negro, un negro profundo y abrumador.

"¿Pero qué…?". Su voz apenas fue un susurro inaudible, lo ultimo que oyó fue la risa espeluznante de su rubio compañero de equipo y el de un hombre.

Más bien la de un monstruo, SLADE.

"Muy bien mi pequeño aprendiz". Felicitó el hombre con los brazos cruzados por detrás.

En el rostro del muchacho se extendió una sonrisa.

Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su cama de color verde pastel con almohadas color magenta. Y lo siguiente fue encender su estéreo color plata y escuchar su canción favorita, que describía exactamente como se sentía en ese instante: A Thousand Years de Christina Perry. Lo que no sospechaba era que en ese mismo instante su amado cuervo encendía su MP3 negro y se recostaba en su cama después de haber llegado.

**_Heart beats fast_**  
**_Colors and promises_**  
**_How to be brave_**  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone_  
_All of my doubt_  
_Suddenly goes away somehow_  
_One step closer_  
**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**  
**_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything Take away**  
**But standing in front of me**  
**Every breath, every hour has come to this**  
**One step closer**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**  
**_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_**  
**_For a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**  
**_All along I believed I would find you_**  
**_Time has brought your heart to me_**  
**_I have loved you a thousand years_**  
**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_  
**All along I believed I would find you**  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_**I'll love you for a thousand more.**_

"Te amo". Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sincronizados. Sin imaginar que eran tuercas del plan de un desquiciado.

**¡HEY HOLA DE NUEVO! APROPOSITO PARA ACLARAR LO QUE ESTA EN NEGRITA LO SIENTE RAE Y LO QUE ESTA EN CURSIVA GAL, LO ULTIMO QUE ESTA EN LOS DOS TIPOS DE TEXTO LO DICEN LOS DOS.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO! :) **

**¿Review?**


End file.
